


You can make it

by frerad_is_great



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cheating, Fluff, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerad_is_great/pseuds/frerad_is_great
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mikey finds out that Bob had been cheating on him with Ray, Gerard isn't so sure he can save him this time. All the sudden Mikey won't wear short sleeves. (It's the middle of the summer) Can Gerard talk him out a very bad choice? Or will Mikey actually join the Black Parade?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A "perfect" beginning

CHAPTER ONE: A perfect beginning

Gerard's P.O.V  
Our band life is awesome, all of us are in a happy relationship. I am dating Frank, Bob is dating Mikey, and Ray is dating a guy named Samuel. None of us have actually met Sam, but we believe him and I don't think he is making it up. 

Frank and I adopted a little girl named Bandet and when we are on tour, she stays with my mom. My mom is more than happy to watch her. She loves being a grandma. 

Being together with the band 24/7 means that I'm never alone and I got to know the band so much that I think I even know everyone's favorite color! But back to the never alone thing, when your never alone, you realize a lot more than you usually would. Like when Bob isn't with Mikey, he is with Ray. Always. I think he is cheating. Nevermind that thought. Bob loves Mikey. He might also love Ray.....

Mikey's P.O.V  
I think Bob is cheating on me, just with who? He never wants to hang out anymore and he is always gone. I can't believe its happening again. Three boyfriends have cheated on me. This can't be happening. Not again.


	2. The breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey just wanted to be alone because his lover has stranded him....again. But this time, he feels determined to find where he is. Wanting to be with your boyfriend and be alone is a weird feeling untill you walk in to the wrong room.

Mikey's P.O.V  
Bob left me again to "go out" whatever that means. I know he isn't just going out. He hates going out in public alone. He thinks I'm stupid, I know all about how he is cheating but still, who is he seeing?! I just want to be alone bit I can't. The band want to hang with me. Okay so not the band, just Frank and Gee. Bob is gone, probably fucking some guy right now and Ray is with Samuel. Part of the tour bus is broken so we are all in a hotel right now. I glummly walk till I come across Ray's room. He has his own room, he always does. I hear the faint sound of talking, Bob is in there.

Oh God, I kept on thinking I was going to be wrong about him cheating, that it was all in my mind! I guess no one really does want to date me....fourth person I have dated and the fourth person to cheat on me. I want my life to be over, nobody likes me and no one has ever liked me. I want to die! Fuck. I hate Bob so much.

As I run to my room, a tear rolls down my face. I almost kick in the door to get in and when I do, I grab my bag and run. I don't know where I'm running to bit I'm running. Somewhere where I can love someone and they will always love me back. I will kill myself.


End file.
